


flashfic: pen

by hikarinanao



Series: flashfics [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, awkward jackson with a crush is my favorite jackson, snarky youngjae is my favorite youngjae, trying to be subtle mark is my favorite mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarinanao/pseuds/hikarinanao
Summary: The pen hadn't been worth stealing.





	flashfic: pen

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [first line generator](http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php): "The pen hadn't been worth stealing."
> 
> this is bordering on Not Flashfic but whatever, i had too much fun and decided to just run with it
> 
> also: please recommend me more got7 office aus because

The pen hadn't been worth stealing. It still sat so comfortably in Jackson's glass of stationery on his desk, slotted in between colorful highlighters which caps he hadn't even opened before. The effort to get that pen hadn't shown its results so far, and it wasn't at all easy.

Mark Tuan almost never left his desk. Jackson would too, if he were Mark.

The moment he stepped into this office, he instantly became sort of a celebrity. Someone else would probably enjoy all the attention, but from what Jackson had gathered, Mark was a bit of an introvert. He would sit on his desk and just work there for most of the day because no one would bother him that way. It was also why some people mistook him as a stiff, serious hard-worker.

So why didn't Jackson mistake him as such? Well. Jackson was an observer, that's why. Not a stalker, just an observer. Like, he observed how much Mark would perk up whenever he overheard news or casual chatters about the latest Avengers movie. He observed how Mark had an Overwatch shortcut on his desktop. He observed how Mark owned and regularly used several items of merchandise of this certain football club in the office, such as pens and lanyards. In fact, one of those pens is sitting in Jackson's stationery stash.

"You don't like soccer," Yugyeom, the guy whose desk was on his right, commented regarding the pen sticking out like a sore thumb in his little stationery collection.

"Yeah, I don't."

"Isn't that Mark Tuan's favorite club?" Yugyeom picked the pen up to take a closer look before the realization dawned on him. "Oh my god. Did you steal this from Mark Tuan?"

Jackson shrugged. "Yugyeom-ah, pro tip: when you see a thief, don't ask him if he has stolen anything."

From Jackson's left, Youngjae nudged Jackson's shin with his feet. Jackson never liked this guy and his nudges. "Hyung, didn't you do the deed at like 10 am? It's like, past 3 pm right now. Soon we're gonna pack up to go home. You'd probably end the day being unnoticed and poof, there goes your plan."

Okay, maybe it was a goofy plan, but Jackson really couldn't think of any other way. He wanted Mark's attention dammit, just like those people who have succeeded before; but the problem is, almost all of them managed to get his attention by bringing up soccer. Or video games. That's how you get Mark Tuan to talk. And what did Jackson know about soccer or video games?

Yeah. Nothing.

Sure, Jackson had had a few interactions with Mark before. He found out that Mark spoke some Chinese at home and Jackson, being a Hong Kong native and of Shanghainese descent, was able to get a few lines of Chinese in. Other times were just when they passed each other, or when Mark needed help with something, or during meetings.

(Which probably means Jackson had had one (1) proper interaction with Mark Tuan before, but let's not discuss that.)

Jackson wanted Mark's attention, but he really didn't want to come off to Mark like every other nosy girl or guy in the office who ineloquently intrude his private space trying to get close to him for their own selfish gain. That always left Mark annoyed. Undeniably, Jackson had some ulterior motive for getting close to Mark Tuan, sure, but above all Jackson just really wanted to get to know the guy better.

So he stole Mark's pen while the owner was away to get coffee.

"A perfectly feasible, fool-proof strategy," Youngjae had commented when Jackson had come back the first time with the pen in hand. Him, being an eagle-eyed bastard, noticed what the hell was going on. Jackson had been confident back then, but that was five minutes after he stole the pen. Not five hours.

Jackson's hands were turning clammier by the minute.

"Why pen though, hyung?" Yugyeom asked, scrutinizing the pen. "It's like a very... trivial thing to steal."

"Look at this pen," Jackson pried the pen off Yugyeom's hands. "Look at it. It stands out, right? It wouldn't bother him to the point of being annoying if he doesn't have it, but at the same time he would notice if it's gone."

Of course, Youngjae had to give a snarky shake to that statement. "Well, he evidently hasn't, hyung."

Jackson glared at him then, because it was borderline annoying. If Youngjae wasn't laughing and his laugh wasn't cute, Jackson definitely would've done something more than just a glare. Thankfully, Youngjae got the hint and withdrew from stepping all over what's left of Jackson's ego.

Sighing heavily, Jackson figured he needed coffee to survive the final office hour, so he left the pen by his keyboard and stood up to get his caffeine. Yugyeom and Youngjae decided to follow him on the trip, to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. Jackson hated how bad his image was in the minds of his co-workers, but thought it over twice and concluded that they weren't wrong in their judgment.

They got coffee and returned to their row of desks. Jackson's mind as he sat down was so set on completely focusing on his work for the final office hour to get his mind off Mark Tuan that he wouldn't notice if anything had been off.

Because something was off. He only noticed it when he was packing up.

Jackson scanned the area around his keyboard. His plastic glass of stationery.

The pen was nowhere. Jackson nearly went into full panic mode, but then he noticed the little post-it note by the keyboard that wasn't there before. It was empty at a first glance, but once Jackson tore it off he noticed there was something handwritten on the sticky side of it.

_Hope you're done with the pen. Just hit me up next time if you wanna borrow something :)  
_ _\- M_

Underneath it was scrawled: a phone number.

 


End file.
